Society Of Ditto
by The GirlieGyarados
Summary: This is not what it looks like. If you want to wade through heavy symbolism, PLEASE DO!! And review while you're at it, eh?


Society of Ditto  
***  
  
A/N: My dad is an anime fan like me, he gave me this idea (along with a complex Pokemon/DBZ crossover that I really want to write but I can't because I have to finish writing Some Sense of Right and Wrong plus the sequel, or it won't make sense), so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: If I own pokemon, then you are my slave and shall bring to me whatever I desire. Since neither is going to happen, let's get on with the fiction.  
***  
  
Can you imagine?  
  
Shapeshifters. Transformers. Millions of them. All of them are milling around, motion that seems purposeless to us all, but could be important to them. Could be. From this view, you really can't tell.  
  
It's kind of funny, but you would think that these shapeshifters would be transforming all the time here in their own environment, where they think nothing can see them. The primitive streets should be a wash of color shape and sound, such as to make your eyes sparkle and your lips curve in a smile.  
  
Even though societies, cities, often hide criminals, there should be no reason for these shapeshifters to hide their emotions. There should be no reason for them not to create, using their own body, their transforming, expressive body, to create expressions of joy and beauty.  
  
But they just shuffle along. Mostly pinkish, yellowy and brown. Milling around like bugs. Unemotional, bland, and monotone.  
  
Maybe they are right, when they say all shapeshifters are imitators and nothing else. After all, they did invent the House of Imate, specifically for the best shapeshifters.  
  
Isn't it hard to believe; that a single one of them can defeat almost any pokemon? Their supply to all of the moves of a pokemon is equalled by few others. Do you ever wonder if they have any idea what kind of a gift they have?  
  
If their actions are any clue, they don't. If I had that power, I'd be out there having fun, not holed up in a mirror room like this. Everything is the same here. Do they ever try to look different from one another? It must be an act of great bravery for them. Wonder which brave soul set the example for this state of conformity?  
  
Maybe once there was a time when they felt free enough to be themselves. But that had to have been a long time ago, don't you think?  
  
If there there was such a time, it was so long ago that it has probably been erased from the memories of the shapeshifters. But this is far too depressing a subject, don't you think? We are not them, we cannot make them change. All that we can do is watch, and that quickly grows dull. Let's leave.  
  
"Yes, let's," the Pidgeot said. Nodding to the other Pidgeot, the two increased altitude and speed flying away from the society of shapeshifters, transformers, from the society of Ditto.  
  
And who could blame them? Nothing so free and beautiful as a Pokemon should spend it's time in a cage of conformity and blandness, a soulless state of apathy. And the foul stench arising from the human city of Celadon would be enough to drive anyone away, notwithstanding the kettle of mindless Ditto within.  
***  
A/N: What did y'all's think? It's great, it sucks, I don't understand, or it needs a big purple dragon named Icarus in it? Or any other thought? Well, that would be an opinion. And do you know what to do with opinions? That's right! You open up the review box and write them down, and hit submit! Now that we know what to do with our opinions, let's practice! And here's a bonus question: I am currently writing another Pokemon POV. It has a made-up pokemon in it that is the last of a very powerful, very special species, that has been completely forgotten by the world. But when it finds scientists, who have discovered a fossil of it's kind and, due to a treacherous Alakazam, know he is there, it's survival is at stake. The Question: Should it survive? Should the scientists and Alakazam survive? And if they all perish, should it be in anonymity, or known to all? Thank you for your response, it will be duly considered. The GirlieGyarados shall leave you now, and remember: "No pets in the drum section." "I'm not a pet, I'M HER MAN!!!" "Like I said, no pets in the drum section." -Kenny and Tony, weird kids. 


End file.
